Waiting Again
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Ancient Runes Assignment #3. 'Anger and bewilderment replaced sadness for a moment. Why didn't he want her to go with him? She loved him and would gladly give her life for him, so why didn't he see that' Ginny Weasley finds herself waiting once more for Harry Potter.


**Waiting Again**

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Ancient Runes Assignment #3._

 **Task:** Write about misplaced love. Alternatively, write about someone having to be patient.

 **Extra Prompt:** Desire

* * *

The first thing that Ginny Weasley did when she got back to the Burrow after finishing her fifth year at Hogwarts was head upstairs to her room.

"I'm just going to unpack, Mum." She shouted down to her before closing the door and shutting the world out for a few blissful minutes. Peace at last. It had been anything but a quiet end to her school year, and she was struggling to get her head around everything that had happened.

Professor Dumbledore was dead. Gone. Just like that, the man they'd relied on and looked to had been murdered by a man he had trusted completely and utterly. Ginny shuddered as she realised that Harry had been right about Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy all along. If everyone had listened to him would things have worked out differently? Would Albus Dumbledore still be alive?

She pushed those thoughts out of her head, as it was no good dwelling on that now. It wouldn't change anything and would just make her feel worse.

Harry had unsurprisingly broken up with her, at Dumbledore's funeral no less. He always was ridiculously noble, and she couldn't fault him for that no matter how strong her desire for anger was. It was what had always drawn her to him, after all. At the time she had observed how fitting the setting of their break up was, burying their short-lived relationship, perhaps forever, in the grave with Albus Dumbledore. A tear fell down her cheek with others following it in quick succession, and before she knew it she suddenly found herself sobbing like a grieving widow at her beloved's funeral. Ginny Weasley had always prided herself on not being an emotional girl, which she put down to growing up with six older brothers. She found herself unable to stop them from falling now.

Molly Weasley walked into her daughter's room and found her sitting on the bed in total silence. "Ginny? Would you like…."

She stopped talking as she realised her daughter was struggling to hold back tears and crossed the room to sit by Ginny's side and gather her in a warm, protective hug. "Oh, Ginny, dear. I know you aren't one for crying, but you need to let it out. It's only me here and nobody else needs to know."

Ginny couldn't force back her sobs any longer as she howled and snorted in a very unladylike manner (Not that she cared about such things) onto her mother's shoulder. Molly patted her soothingly on the back and whispered comforting words, but they didn't stop her heart from aching.

Everything had been going so well, and she was so happy when the boy she'd desired for so long had passionately kissed her in the common room, in front of everyone. They had officially become a couple and she felt like she could burst from pure joy. After all the waiting she had endured over the years, the boy with eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad finally loved her back.

Anger and bewilderment replaced sadness for a moment. Why didn't he want her to go with him? She loved him and would gladly give her life for him, so why didn't he see that?

Ginny wiped away her remaining tears as her sobs subsided. "Thanks, Mum, I'm sorry about losing control like that."

"Not at all, Ginevra, it was good to see you not bottling up your emotions for once. You should cry more often."

Ginny ignored her mother's comment. She had rarely cried since her first year, and she was not going to make a habit of it now. She stayed silent and accepted the fact that she was once again waiting for Harry Potter, praying that he returned to her safe and well.


End file.
